The life and times of Sly and his gang
by Talonz wolf
Summary: Kawaii Neko Meowzi helped in this story too she's my partner.Okay this is a sorta addaptation of Sly3:Honor Among Thieves but some things are a bit different.Sofi the young wolf is going to help Sly, Meowzi and both their gangs.
1. Sofi the wolf

Chapter one  
"BANG ,"one loud electrifying bang ."BANG, BANG"two loud bangs. There in the dark was a thief running in the ally behind the streets, he was running from a female cop by the name of Carmelita Fox." Mark my words Cooper I'll get you!",she yelled as she losing track of the thief from all of the roof tops and trying to shoot at him with her shock pistol."Sly!",yelled a nasally voice from Sly's binocucom." I need you to run back to the van quick before inspector Fox finds you again!",the turtle panicked.  
"Don't worry Bentley I got Carmelita off my tail for now",replied the raccoon. And if you haven't guessed this is Sly Cooper. Sly comes from a long line of theives,it's been if his family for almost thousands of years. And his teammates Bentley the turtle and Murray the hippo have been by his side for nearly his whole life. Until Bentley was crippled from an accident on one of their big heists and now is in a wheel chair. And Murray feeling guilty left the team to go give up a path of violence and go travel the world on his own. Sly had put the keys in the ignition and started the van (in their last big heist the van was lost in Canada).Their new team van was blue and black with a flame design on the side of the wheels. Sly was driving very slowly as he was talking to Bentley about their recent job from the museum. He was a bit distracted then he put the van to a halting screech but hit someone by accident. It was a wolf girl no older than 17, she had waist long jet-black hair and was wearing blue jeans with a black T-shirt, her nails looked more like talons and were at least two inches long but resembled stake knives. She woke up though not badly injured on the road with a tall raccoon looking down at her with his handsome amber-brown eyes. He helped her up."I'm so sorry are you okay ?", the raccoon said apologetically.  
"Huh?".Don't worry I'm okay",said the wolf.  
"You really shouldn't be running like that you could have been killed",the raccoon said in a worried tone but then grinned."Never mind my name is Sly."  
But just as the wolf was about to reply a fox came runnig out from the ally and had her shock pistol aimed at Sly."Don't do anything stupid ringtail !",said Carmelita in a warning tone."And who is this your little assistant?".  
"I'm not little!",yelled the girl.  
"Your all under arrest!",shouted the fox.  
The raccoon paused for a second and then shouted "RUN!".While running to the van the wolf noticed something.  
"Wait a minuet I recognize that van aren't you guys the Cooper gang, she asked.  
"Yeah are you afraid to get in? said they raccoon very quickly.  
"No way!",said the girl in an excited tone. Sly put his foot on the pedal and the van raced off the streets until they lost Carmelita again. When they were sure they had lost Inspector Fox, Bentley the turtle asked "Sly who is this?"


	2. her story

Oh..umm,sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier ", she stammered,"my name is Sofi,Sofi Landis." 

"My names Bentley pleased to meet you ," the turtle said politely while they shook hands and Sofi smiled.

"What is that you have their?",asked Sly pointing at the brown potato bag she was holding.

"Oh it's some ham and carrots I found," she lied. Sly raised one eyebrow like he knew she was lying.

"Come on you didn't find that, tell me really what happend",Sly asked in a calm tone.

She sighed and agreed to tell them what happend."Okay make yourself comfortable cause this is gonna be a long story. This is where it all begain,first I was living with my family, well we weren't exactly family of the year material".

"Why ?", Bentley asked with a bit of curiosity in his voice.

"All we would do is fight, we would never agree on anything, my parents would only yell at each other and us. The only times I was happy was when I was alone, and things only heated up and got worse when we moved. I was practically doing all the house work while everyone else got their own way. We'd always curse at and annoy each other everytime we were together. My two dogs were my only reason to stay there.

"Sounds ruff ," Sly said frowning with his tail down.

"Believe me it gets worse", Sofi said."I don't even like my own name",she said in a dark tone with her ears flat."Okay after we moved, like about 2 months we got a letter from the apartment landlord saying we are only allowed to have one dog and that's a problem considering my female dog was pregnant with 6 pups. We had to keep her indoors for -

"Hold on," Bentley interrupted,"didn't your parents read the lease before moving in ?".

"Yes, they did but they ignored they small print rules, they think the whole world will bend for them and that's a problem",she said with a bit of sadness and anger ,"Now moving back to what happend,she had to stay inside for 6 months without going outside and she got a life threatening illness so my parents told the vet to put her down. My male dog missed her so much that he would whimper and cry all night and day. So my parents had enough of that to then they gave him up to the shelter I never saw him again",she said in the verge of tears with her ears and tail down.

"I'm very sorry to hear that ,"Sly said patting her in the back in an attempt to make her feel better.

"Still not finished ,"Sofi said." Ran away because I couldn't take it anymore, first I ran away to the park but then someone called the cops so they took me too the orphanege.I was one of the most meanest kids there is someone would bother me. Then this rich couple from this country adopted me and brought me here (which is Paris, France).But things changed again when they went bankrupt and could no longer care for me. So I took off again and have been stealing food for the past 2 days to live on these streets. Before I was running because I stole this bag of food from a mean chef who wouldn't give a donation to sick people, I only steal from bad people".Sly and Bentley were in shock with there mouths open, they were in shock that she had been through so much."And that's why I ran into your van,sorry."she added."I guess I should be going now.",she said in a sad tone as she got up.

"Wait ,"the raccoon said in his laid-back handsome voice.

"Wah?", Sofi said in a relaxed tone

"Stay with us ,"Sly said and gave a friendly smile.

"What,"Bentley and Sofi said in unison.

"Wait Sly are you sure this is a good idea," Bentley said in his usual worried tone.

"Yes, it's the least we could do she has had a rough start Bent and she has no one to be with or have a home ,"he said in a pleading tone."Besides she already knows who we are."

"But- okay",Bentley said in a submissive tone."Sofi are you sure you don't have a home ?".

"Yes, positive! What do your think I just spent 10 minuets telling you guys about?",she said?

"We need help any way for our next big heist anyway",said Sly.

"And what might that be ?". While driving Sly and Bentley were explaining to Sofi about the Theivious raccoonus and the truth about the Cooper gang, why they steal from criminals, about Sly's hunt to find Murray and recruit other world class thieves to protect the Cooper vault which has all of the family's loot on an island. But Sly and his gang were orphans He explained about that too. Even Clockwerek the evil immortal owl. How Bentley was injured. The whole thing. She had felt bad for them and know how rough it was for them."Okay I'll help you guys with your whole plan, but I want my own room with a functional lock. You could never be too careful around boys," she said in a worried tone.


	3. The home of a thief

While Sly was driving to the apartment Bentley was talking to Sofi."Now Sofi once we take you to the hide out you can not tell anyone who we are or any inforation like that got it?".

"Yes,yes I know,don't worrie I'm not like that",she said.

"Well the last time we trusted someone other than ourselves things went very bad."

"I know Sly told me",said Sofi."What was her name again,Neyla?From what I've heard she isn't my most favorite person in the world.

"It's all her fault,she's the reason why I'm in a wheel chair",Bentley frowned.

"Why did Murray take it the wrong way?It didn't seem like his fault."

"Murray can be very emotinal at times, that's just him",Bentley said.

After Sly stopped driving he pulled out a large sheet of plastic, kinda like the plastic designs that some people put on their window for show.Sly explained,"I need to put this on the van's design other wise people will know it's us".Then when he finished they walked to the front of a building."Okay we're here", Sly said.There read a large sign by the enterance that read-

Paris, City Apartments

Serving our citizens since 1970

Across the streets was a tea shop that was in part french and english read-

Madam Beaux tea shop of Le Paris

Next to it on the left was a large grocery store that sold food ,cloths and had a pharmacy.When Sofi went in the apartment building seemed decent looking ,not to shabby but slightly bigger and newer looking (even though it was about the same age) than the apartment she use to live in."Well here we are",said Sly,"Take a look around if you'd like".But when she went in the apartment room itself it needed a little tiding up.There were a few old pizza boxes on the floor by the garbege can in the kitchen, there were a few empty soda cans in the living room ,there were a few old chinese food take out boxes and the dishes were piled high.But at least there weren't roaches or it didn't smell.

In the living room was a large french styled window,it had a perfect view of the streets and stores.There were five large bedrooms, two of which had stuff packed and stored,the other three had belonged to Sly ,Bentley and Murray but Murray wasn't here at the momment, though his stuff in his room was still there.The walls in his room were painted a purpleish red color.Bentley's room was a painted swamp green color and had one regular computer and a laptop that was plugged in the wall and recharging.His window didn't show much of the streets like the other rooms because it faced mostly an ally way.But his room was probably the most cleanest in their apartment.

Sly's room was the biggest, it had navy blue walls with a smokey gray ceiling and had a large vault- like safe in which he kept The Theivious Raccoonus (which is his family's ancient book) and his cane.He also had a fire ecape by his window.His room had a hard wood finish to the floor unlike the others which had a white rug.One of the two other bed rooms had a few boxes while the other room had large maps and blue prints posted by the wall .It also had a few boxes and memorbelia stuff and soveniors from when they went to other country's in the past .The walls in both rooms were white."Could this be my room?",Sofi asked them.

"It's the only one we have availible",said Sly with a hint of laughter.

"I guess I have to sleep on the floor tonight ,it's better than the floor of the park",she said in a low tone.

"Umm..you know we have a cot ,you could use that instead if you'd like",he said as he gave a friendly smile.

"Ohhhh.okay",she said in a happy tone,she hasn't slept in a bed in two days. "This place needs a little tiding up don't you think?"

"Well we haven't really been up to fixing this place up ever since of what happened recently", Bentley said.

"Tommorow we are all going to clean this place up before it gets more out of order ",Sofi said."I need to buy myself a tooth brush and more clothes and stuff."

"I will take you to the store in a minuet, I have to put on something else,if the cops recognize me I'm dead",Sly said with a bit of fear in his voice.

"Right Sly, you wouldn't want to be seen by miss Fox",Bentley chuckled .Sly just grinned.While Sofi giggled.

Twenty minuets later the raccoon came out dressed like a kid rocker, he had dyed his fur on his chin red and put a fake piercing on his ear.He didn't wear his blue hat like he usually does, he didn't wear his black mask aound his eyes (though I see no point for him to wear it because he still has his natural black markings under his fake mask that all raccoons have, any way and what difference does it make),but the fur around his eyes was slightly different than other raccoons becausre it was a lighter black, almost grey color.He also wore sunglasses and it made him look like he was only a few years older than Sofi."Nice look",she said smiling.

"Thanks but I don't think it fits my personality", he said grinning. They walked to the store the split up because Sly had to buy clothes too.When they were done they walked back to the apartment.

When Sofi finished washing off and was wearing her new pajamas with the smile patterns on it.Then she saw Bentley and Sly get out an old Nintendo 64 from the cabinet under the t.v."You still have an Nintendo 64?",she asked.

"Yes we also have an X-box and PS2",Bentley answerd.

"Is that pokemon stadium 2?",she asked with happyness.

"I beleive it is",Sly said in a distracted voice while playing the game on the t.v.

"I wanna play please!"

"Uhh okay",he said in a surprised tone ,because most girls don't like video games.

"Yaaaaaaaaayyy! "she said in a happy tone.She never thought she would never be able to play that game again.They started at 10:00pm and before they new it it was already1:00am late! - "G'night guys they all said too each other and they all went off to their own room".

Next chapter comin up soon okay peoples.

-


	4. a shadow from the past

ok peoples I was having a bit of a writters block but here comes the next chapter!How am I doing so far?

* * *

Next morning Sofi's alarm clock got her up.She checked what time it was and it said 9:00am.She unlocked her room and went to go wash her face then went to the living room.Sly was sitting on the couch with his hair messy and uncombed flipping through the channels while yawning.Bentley was sitting in his wheel chair typing something on his laptop and adjusting his glasses. Today was a little diferent because of the heat wave, it was around the late 80's in tempiture."Wanna watch anything?",Sly said in a monotnus tone. 

"No thank you",Bentley said distrated.

"How about you Sofi?",Sly asked.

"Okay,they might be giving the "Montel show"(for those of you don't know its a talk show)."Later we have to clean the apartment",Sofi said while watching T.V.

"Almost forgot",Sly said in the kitchen pouring milk into his cereal.

"Can you get me one of the cereal bars?", she asked.

"Catch ",he said as he tossed it to her and she caught it when he was half way walking to the couch.

"Thanks",she said while opening it.

"That's not the only we thing we have to do today",Bentley said ,"We still have to track down more team members for this plan to work".

"Speaking of which when are you guys going to start this "big "plan of yours anyway?",Sofi asked.

"Well we first have to get ourselves ready to fight, I still have to make modifications to my wheel chair, in case I get in trouble on a mission I need to fight back, get our equipment ready and recruit some extra members including Murray, Meowzi and Meowzi's "so-called." gang."

Sly glarred at Bentley at this comment. Bentley ignored it and continued."And we all have to be prepared by September 24 or sometime around then.I need to make you a binocucom and you need to come up with an out fit you will wear during our missions ,you also need an emblem and weapon",Bentley explained.

"Wow",she said slowly,"Okay I have a lot of questions who's Meowzi, what's a binocucom-

"One question at a time",he said.

Okay what's a binocucom?",she asked.

"Well it's kinda of a mix of a cell phone, binocular and a computer.One of us talks on one line while the other puts in the information.It's nothing really.

"Doesn't sound simple to the person who makes them,who does any way?",Sofi asked.

"Well I do",he said in a proud voice.

"Wow your very intelligent!",she said"Your cool!".

"Oh thank you", he said and blushed.

"Hehem",Sly gave a fake cough wanting attention.

"Don't worrie your cool too Sly",Sofi said.

Sly grinned and held his ears up.

"Okay before we get off subject, who's Meowzi?  
"Meowzi Mirrozi, she helped us in the last big job we pulled off", Bentley  
said."I just recieved an email from Beijing and we're going to pick them  
all up tonight."  
"What? Why didn't you tell me earlier?",she said unexpectently.  
"You didn't ask",Bentley said smiling."Don't worrie you'll get along with  
her she's your age".  
"Hopefully." Sly said, smirking.

"Okay how am I going to get an emblem?"

"You could design it any way you want I'll let you use the paint section of my computer to desighn it,but it has to be simple",Bentley said.

"Okay as for weapons I don't know what to choose, I never even fought any one bigger than the 150 pound fat kid in the sixth grade".

"You already have one weapon",Bentley said holding her fingers and nails that were two inches long.

"I can't use my nails they are to du-Wait! I know if I get a nail filer I can sharpen them", she said in amazment.Her pinky nail was the longest."Electric sharpeners work the best".

"When we go to the theives market you could look for more items", Bentley said.

Sly, Bentley and Sofi checked the clock and started to look clean out some old junk in the apartment."Okay we have until now and 6:00p.m to get this place clean",Bentley said.The first room in the house they cleaned was the living room Sly and Sofi had to both push the old heavy couch out of the way so they could both vacume. Sly was sweating from the heat as he scrubbed the bathroom floor, while Bentley cleaned the windows and tables, and Sofi picked up some trash and old soda cans.

After that they started cleaning out bed rooms Sly's room was first. Though it seemed messy it had a lot of valuable items in it.In a small pouch there was a golden watch, a small piece of gold and a large ruby."Where did you get this stuff from?",Sofi asked.

"Ever heard of pickpocketing? Well the guards from our last job weren't very aware and were kinda stupid. So it's pretty easy to steal from them",he said grinning.

"I see",she said frowning.

"Don't worry we only steal from criminals and people who really diserve it",he reminded her.

"Yeah, okay",she said.There was a lot of old stuff in the room such as old recon photos, empty candy wrappers, a couple of those little paper masks he leaves after he steals from a criminal ,etc. He had an old photo of him and his father when he was a kid before he was murdered."What's wrong Sly?", Sofi asked him before she saw that he was holding the photo.

He paused with his ears back and was looking at the photo and you could see it in his eyes that he was remebemring something from his childhood. He was remembering the night a gang broke in his house and while (him only being 8years old at the time) hid in the closet and saw his fathers death right in front of him.His mother died years ago so he never got the chance to meet her.Sly whiped his eyes from this memory and put the photo back in the dresser quietly.Sofi and Bentley were sure they saw his eyes water in sadness but he quickly whiped them again."Hey Sofi wanna see The Theivious Raccoonus and my family's cane?", he asked a quick voice as his eyes were a little red from almost crying.

"Okay",she said.Sly put in the vault combination carefully and in the safe was an ancient book with an old cane that had a brass, almost question mark shaped hook on the end, the shaft of the cane was a finished oak or maple color. In total the cane was about 4' 3 in size."Wow cool!",she said starring at the ancient book and cane."How long ago does this date back?".

"A little older than the Egyption times, both cane and book" ,he said proudly.

"Wow", she said in a soft slow tone."How did your family keep the pages of The Theivious Raccoonus preserved?And the cane too".

"Well, ever since we started the tradition of stealing from criminals we preserved the pages of this book in many ways along time ago people in my family just used plants and such, but now I just elaminate it.And as for the cane,the inside of the shaft has a steal bar in it and the outside is made of oak-maple. The reason why it's so easy to pickpocket is because the brass hook, it has a magnet inside of it. It comes in handy too when ever I need to get keys from any guards".

"That's so cool",she said.

They finished off and headed to clean Bentley's room.Though his room was neat he had a lot of old papers and books he didn't need anymore.He old had pieces of scrap paper he used to write very complicated math problems, Sofi was a smart kid but she hated math.He had an old book for psycology and hypnosis."Are you going to throw that out?", Sofi asked.

"Yes, but if you want you can keep it",Bentley said.

"What did you need it for?",she asked.

"I had to use it against Contessa in our last big job we pulled off".Bentley was taking out moreitems from the drawer cabinet and he pulled out an old dart gun and a couple of small bombs."Careful man are you crazy!",Sofi said to Bentley. "Don't worry the bombs don't go off unless they are detonated".

Sly almost laughed at the thought of Bentley telling someone else not to worry for once. After hours had gone by it was almost 6:00p.m .


	5. Talons for tea leaves

When it was almost 6:00pm and they had finished cleaning, Sly and Bentley had to get ready and dressed in their disguises. Sly had dressed in a kid rocker way that he usually does, but this time Bentley had an old man disguise. He wore an old brown jacket, hat and had put on a fake brown beard. They had offered her to come with them to pick up Meowzi, Bejing and Tina from the airport but she didn't want to come, but they trusted her on her own because she was pretty calm and quiet for a 13 1/2 year old."If anyone comes in and it's not us just bat them in the head", Sly said in a joking around tone.Sofi just laughed.

"Don't worry I'll be okay", she said."I'll just watch t.v while your gone, it's not like the airport is that far away".

"Yeah only 25 minuets away", Sly said.

"Bye", he said as he closed the door.

Sofi watched t.v. during all of that time.Then she heard someone knocking at the door."Who is it?", she asked.

"It's us", Bentley said on the other side of the door.She opened the door and saw not only the raccoon and turtle but two other cats and a monkey who looked about her age exept for the boy black cat, who looked sixteen. The gray cat just looked at Sofi. "Hi, nice to meet you!", the black cat said, holding out his hand. "My name is Beijing Victie!"

"Nice to meet you Beijing", Sofi said in her dull, calm, mystifying voice shaking hands with the black cat."Hi ", she said too the monkey.

"HEY THERE!", The monkey said. "My names Tina! But you can just call me T. She smiled and went towards the cat that looked almost her age.

"Hello", she said to the cat in a soft tone. The cat just looked at her.

"Whatever." she said. Beijing and Tina looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Right ",she said frowning and almost turning her face with a mean exspretion. Bentley came over and broke them up. "Alright you guys let's go in before anyone see's us!" Bentley said.

"Okay", Sofi said eyeing the cat that was her age.

"Come on in you guys!" Sly said, sencing a possible fight.

"You have only known each other for five minuets and your already at each others throats", he said.

"Don't worrie about it",Sofi said.

"By the way this is Meowzi", Beijing said, gesturing to the gray cat.

"Hey! Nice place!", Tina said. "Cleaner then ours that's for sure!".

"Thanks I helped them clean it, by the way my name is Sofi", she said in a friendy tone.

"Nice to meet you!", Beijing said.

"Nice to meet you too, Sof!", Tina said. (I forgot the i on purpose!)She smiled towards them. Meowzi just shruged and sat on the couch.

"Must have took a long time to get these two to clean up!", she said, gesturing to Sly and Bentley.

"Well I don't think so they did a pretty good job for their first time",she said.

"Well, that's a surprise!", Meowzi said, smirking.

"Do any of you need help with your bags?", she offered.

"That's alright, we only have a couple anyway!", Beijing said.

"I can handle my own bags thanks.", Meowzi said, getting up and walking out the door to get the bags. (Anyone was suppose to be anyway!)

"Sheesh what's wrong with your Meowzi?",Sofi said.

"None of you bee's wax!" Meowzi said. Some of Meowzi's bangs that were covering her one eye moved a bit and showed a scar under her eye. Meowzi then picked up a couple bags and walked back in.

"Okay", then Sofi muttered something in spanish that translated"disrespectful".

What did you say?" Meowzi said.

"Ok! Let's go, Meowzi!" Beijing said, pushing her to keep going.

" DISRESPECTFUL!", Sofi yelled slowly.

"I'LL SHOW YOU DISRESPECTFUL!" Meowzi yelled, opening a long bag and pulling a cane out with a red metal hook with a cats paw.

"No Meowzi!" Beijing said, grabbing the cane.Sofi got her long nails 2 inch that were sharpened like razors and charged at Meowzi fearociously.Sly grabbed Sofi by the shirt. "Stop it now, you two!" Sly said.They both glared at each other.Then she looked at Sly and calmed down a bit.Bentley just looked and tried to coax Sofi away from the situation.

"So where do we stay, Sly?" Tina asked.

"We have the couch, the planning room for our heists and Murray's room ",said Sly.

"I CALL COUCH!" Tina yelled.

"You can have the room, Meowzi!" Beijing said. "You sure?" Meowzi said, looking at him. "Certain!" Beijing said. "Thanks!" Meowzi said, kissing him.


	6. The cats eye

Okay ppls i know it too so long to come up with another chapter but ive been busy lately.But if it wasn't for Gothic Meowzi I'd still be stuck, so give her alot of credit too. enjoy!

Discliamer:Do I have to say? No the only charecter I own is Sofi. Meowzi is gothic meowzi meowzi's charectar. Oh and I don't own any of the name brand things or any media.

--------------------------------------------------

The next day Sofi got up at nine again. But today everyone had to prepare to go to the theives market.She got up and saw Bejing sitting on the couch talking to Sly about museum alarms and Bentley was watching something on the discovery channel about the weather. " Okay so what are we doing again today?", Sofi asked.

" We have to go to the theives market and buy stuff we may need for the next job ", Sly said.

"Okay where's Tina and Meowzi ?", Sofi asked.  
"Tina was sleeping until we woke her up", Beijing said. "Meowzi is still probably sleeping. I should go wake her up.", Beijing said, getting up.  
"Good luck with that ", Sly said, grinning.  
"Don't worry, as long as there aren't any pointed objects around I'll be fine!", Bejing said and he laughed.Sly laughed too.

A few mintues later:

"WILL YOU JUST LET ME SLEEP!", Meowzi yelled.  
They couldn't make out what Beijing was saying.  
"UH! Fine!", Meowzi said loudly. She stormed out of the room heading for the  
kitchen.  
" Did you have a good rest?", Sly asked, grinning.  
" Shut-up", Meowzi mumbled, walking into the kitchen.Beijing came out of the room and sat on the couch.  
"Should of brought ear plugs", he mumbled.  
" Some one's in a bad mood ", Sofi said to Sly quietly and he grinned.

After they all were ready to leave they ran out the doors but Sly froze. There were missing posters of Sofi posted all over, but it wasn't a family looking for her it was orphanege.Her last adoptive family went poor and dumped her in the streets so she ran off but the cops are still looking for her. " Quick get inside! ", Sly said as they all rushed in.They ran to the elevator to go back to their apartment room. "I can't beleive it!" Meowzi said. She looked at Sofi and then Sly. "You didn't tell me she was an orphan, too." she whispered to Sly.

"Bentley told Beijing on the email! Didn't he tell you?", Sly whispered back. Meowzi glarred at Beijing. Beijing shrugged. "Beijing I need to talk to  
you! ALONE!", Meowzi said. Meowzi and Beijing walked off to another room.  
"This is going to be good!", Tina smirked following.

" I need a disguise I forgot that they posted me as "missing" when I ran off ",Sofi said.

"Like what ?", Sly said.

" Like- wait hold on ", she said staring at her reflection on the window then staring at Sly." Look our fur color is almost the same".

"Yeah and ?".

" And do you have black none toxic-ink or paint ?" ,she asked.

" I don't get- oh wait, wait, wait you can dye your fur to make you look like a raccoon ".

" That's a great idea! ", said Bentley.

" Yep - now I'm going to need two small rubber bands and black ink ", she said.

" Why rubber bands ?", Sly asked.

" You'll see "she said.

" Okay check the small cabinet under the kitchen sink there should be a few office supplies there", Bentley said.Sofi went to her room and took five mineuts to fully dye her fur correctly. She painted the rings and mask on her tail and face, but when she had to paint very close to her eyes she used some eye shadow she bought for diguise purposes . The only thing that gave away that she look like a wolf was her large pointed dog -like ears. But she got two very small rubber bands that she painted grey and put it at the bottom of her ears to make them look similar to Sly's. But their fur color was exactly the same which was a dark grey.Meowzi, Beijing and Tina walked back into the room."Woah! Who's the new kid?" Tina asked. Beijing and Meowzi just starred at Tina.

"Tina, you idiot, that's Sofi!" Meowzi said.

"Who you calling an idiot?" Tina said.

"I am!" Meowzi said. Tina and Meowzi glarred at each other.Beijing stepped over to Sofi and whispered,

"They always fight like that, it usually ends by 10 minutes. By the way, great disguise!" He winked at Sofi then said.

"Thanks" she said back"Are we ready to go, or what?"

Sly looked Sofi up and down. "No we are!" Sly said and smiled.

"Good, I'm driving!" Beijing said. "Good." Sly said.

" Not bad, you look exactly like a raccoon ", Sly said enthousiasticly while they were both walking down the hall together.

" Yeah I do ! ", said Sofi..They had to all go back down stairs again.

The van had just enough space to fit all of them.They had spent a good two hours driving while Meowzi listened to her walkmen, Tina amused herself with poking Beijing in the back . "Will you stop poking me!"  
"Nope."

Sofi just slepted.

Dream sequence,"_Sofi there's nothing we can do your grandmother is dead",said an older male wolf in his mid-tone voice.Sofi kept sobbing for her grandmother and she woke up._ "We' re here!", Beijing said in an excited tone.Sofi starred out the window outside looked it like a regular flee-market but some of the tables had a different colored tag on them."This looks like a regular flee market" ,Sofi said.

"It has too for it to be disguised from the cops", he said smiling.

"Da." Meowzi said, taking the head phones off.  
Sly ignored her,"Okay here's the guidlines, don't make eye contact with any one who is a theif, stay together, the tables with the yellow tags are the theives, don't spend all of your money in one place oh and careful with the people you dont know after all they are criminals", Sly said

"Alright!" Beijing and Tina said.  
"Whatever." Meowzi said.

It was a sunny fall day.Sofi and the others walked in a group. Then she started talking to Bentley trying to make a conversation. "So uhh Bentley what was your favorite subject in school as a kid I mean ?", she asked, "_Great now you sound like an idiot_", she thought to herself.

"Math was always my favorite", he said as he wheeled his chair along side her, " Later I got into computers, and now I know almost every trick in the book when it comes to computers", he said in a proud tone.

"Wow very impressive! I don't even know how to do long division .It's not that I'm slow or stupid it's just because I had to miss almost a year of school due to an injury.

"I can teach you later if you'd like", he said.

"I don't think you want to do that, you'll lose your patients with me like my parents did", she said.

"It's okay I won't", he said.

"Okay thanks", she said.

"It's not like many people your age would want to fix an accademic problem.

"Yeah I know", she said as she walked.

Meowzi grinned. "I see you've warmed up to Bentley, alright." Meowzi said to Sofi.Meowzi grinned.

"So, what's wrong with liking a boy?", she said to Meowzi quietly out of Bentley's distance.

Meowzi grinned. "Nothing. I think it's cute your falling for him! Should I tell him for you?" Meowzi said grinning.

"No thank you",Sofi said nevously."Well... at least not yet",Sofi said quietly so Meowzi couldn't hear.

"Demon piano!" Tina said. Meowzi laughed. Beijing shook his head at them.  
"Hey look a piano!" Sofi said pointing at the old grand piano that one of the vendors were selling .An old man (anthro grizzly bear ) put a sign up to try the piano. "Can I go play it please!", Sofi asked Sly. Meowzi whispered, "Nooo."

"Sure go ahead, come on guys", he said geusturing his hand toward the vendor that had the piano. She played her first song called Air Symphony, her second song called Nocturne, and Moonlight Sonata. " I love playing the piano", she said in a happy tone."Good for you." Meowzi said, who was listening to her walkmen the whole  
time. Sly and Beijing glarred at her.

Tina started to playing a couple notes on the piano, which wasn't really  
good. "The demon piano hates me!" She said. Meowzi laughed again.

"Keep trying Tina" ,Sofi said putting her fingers on a C major hand position.Tina tried to play a couple more notes.

"Oh yeah, now it really hates me!", she said.

"Hold on", Sofi said putting Tina's thumb on middle C."Try now ", Sofi said

"Ok." Tina said. She tried.

"Oh look, it didn't make my ears bleed!" Meowzi said.

"Ha ha." Tina said.

"See it's simple if you get the hang of it!", Sofi said in an excited and almost laughing tone.

"But still it starts from one note, to be able to play a recital", Sofi said.

"Oh I don't think I'll be able to learn that many notes from one note!" Tina said.

"Can we go now?" Meowzi said.

"Fine meowzi!", Sofi said.

Meowzi glarred at Sofi. "What's that suppose to mean?"

" You wanted to leave so bad lets go then that's all", she said a calm tone."Any way ' what's that supposed to mean' that's supposed to mean?

"You said that sort of funny, that's all. What you don't want to leave? Want to stay with the piano?" Meowzi said.

"No but I think you should be a little more supportive of your friend, that's all",she finished.

"Don't tell me how I should treat my friends!" Meowzi said.

"Just saying treat others how you would want to be treated", She said.

Meowzi growled. "You know, be quiet! I treat my friends just fine!".

"I didn't say treat your friends bad I said you should be supportive and treat others nicer that's all. Since you said it self consciencesly that means your hiding guilt for treating your friends bad .So you admit it.", Sofi said, she did what ever she could to out smart Meowzi.

Meowzi shook her head. "Listen! You dont know how me and my friend's show support! We don't go, "Oh! That was great! Your awesome!" we're not like that!" Meowzi said. "And notice how I'm not the aggresser in this conversation you are. I'm not even raising my voice. Why not just act mature?",she asked.

Meowzi glarred. "Mature? Listen here, I'm more mature then you will ever be! I've went thru so much in my life, and I don't go crying about it!"

"Meowzi." Beijing said.

"Be quiet", Meowzi said to Beijing.They all continued to bickor while walking. By this time Bentley and Sly were with Beijing and Tina purchasing scrap metal to finish modifying Bentley's wheel chair. Meowzi and Sofi were just speaking alone to each other."Meowzi I know what your going thru, they are both okay and they are watching you", she said in a calm mystic tone."Who?", she asked.

"You know who", Sofi said.

"Will you stop with that! God." Meowzi said.

Sofi just turned her head." I will if you understand. Do you?", she asked her. Meowzi was a bit surprised and just turned her head not to listen.They all went to another stand. This time it was an old lady(anthro Cheetah duhh.) selling old jewelry, african styled cloths, statues and a couple of crystal orbs on their pedistals. They old cheetah stopped Sofi and lured her to the stand, everyone else followed her. "I have written a symbol on this paper what is it?", she said in her catty old women voice.

"Sofi was a bit freaked out and said," A heart ?".

The old lady paused and showed her the paper, every one stayed amazed."Oh, uhh it's nothing",Sofi said nevously."How much for one of those crystal orbs ?".

"Five dollars",the old lady said.

"I'll give you 7.00$. 5 for the orb 2 for the small piece of fabric."

They stayed for 2 more hours, bought what they needed and left.

Later, back at the apartment...12:00am

Everyone was relaxing at the living room.Both Meowzi and Tina were listening to their walkmen while Sly was polishing his cane and reading a page about desguises from The Thievious Raccoonus. Beijing was combing hair and brushing his fur with a fur brush (made for anthros not pets peoples!).Bentley was teaching Sofi long division."See I can't divide! ", Sofi said in a let down tone.

"Bentley don't worry by the time I help you go over the basics you'll be able to divide in no time!",he said encourageingly.The night went or by and Sofi started getting the hang of it.

To be continued, two weeks later...


	7. the dream

look ppl if the story is a bit different than the game don't be angry it's only an adaptation. oh and sorry for the confusion, I changed Sofi's age to 17. Sorry

---------------------

Two weeks later..Tuesday, Sep.28.12:05 a.m.

"Come on guys we have 30 minuets to be at the airport, We can't miss this flight!", Sly said.

" Almost done Sly, just have to tighten a few more bolts on my wheel chair and I'm done", Bentley said as he was tightening the bolts with a wrench.

" Be ready in a minuet, I'm almost done with my hair "Sofi said as she straitened her long jet- black hair with the hair straitening iron, and brush."Oh my god I still can't believe were going to Venice, Italy!", Sofi said in an excited tone."Have you ever been there ?", she asked Bentley.

"No haven't yet,"he said as his eyes were focused on the wheel chair's bolts," Sly and Murray went there when I was in the hospital though",he added.

"Was it for a map?", she asked.

"Yes it was fro- wait how do you know? Sly didn't tell you", he asked in a shocked tone.

" Look scary thing is I don't know how I know, seriously I don't," she said in a scared voice."Maybe I might be psycich? But there is no real proof that they excist".

" If you really are psycich then lets try something, okay I'm thinking of a name, of one of our last enemys.Who is it?

" Wait", she said in her mystifying voice again, while looking into Bentley's eyes. "You weren't thinking of a name it was a place you had visited, a country", she said.Bentley dropped the wrench and gave her a shocked look.

Meowzi walked in, "Are you guys done or what? Sheesh, we would be at the airport by now!".

"Yes we're done", Sofi said. "Finally! Let's go already!" Meowzi said.

"Aaaah! Wait!" Tina said in the other room. "I can't find my game boy advance!"

"Oh jeez!" Meowzi said, rolling her eyes and walking out of the room.

"Cool ! I used to have a pink one along time ago", Sofi said."Where did you put it last?".Tina looked around. "Uuuuh...I remmeber playing it last night before I fell alseep." Meowzi rolled her eyes. "Then shouldn't it be under the couch maybe?"

"It's under the cushion", Sofi said with her tail stiff and her eyes glowing while looking into Tina's.

Tina looked under the cushion.She brought out a blue GBA, "THERE IT IS!",she said. Meowzi just starred at Sofi with a raised eyebrow. Sofi just smiled.

"Alright, are we all ready to go?" Beijing said, walking into the room.

"Yeah lets go ", Sofi said with her voice back to normal.

"Where did Sly go?" Meowzi asked.

"He's tiding up his disguise", Sofi said.

"Speaking of disguises, you guys should get yours on!" Beijing said. He was already wearing overalls with a cow boy hat. "Do we have to be cowgirls?" Tina asked, and lauhged. Beijing glarred at Tina."Okay I'm almost finished with it, it's a bit different though", she said.

"What do you got in mind?" Meowzi asked Sofi. Sofi was dressed in a black goth blouse with long sleeves.Her hair was jet black with a strand dyed blue. Her ear was pierced on top. Her jeans were black and she wore a ruby cross pendant. "Oooo. Goth!" Tina said, "Better then prep!".

Meowzi looked Sofi up and down then, remembering something looked at Beijing. "Hey, Beijing. You said you had a disguise for me, what is it?" Beijing smirked. "You better not give me anything bad!" Meowzi growled.

"Oh you'll like it, it's red!" Beijing said."Come on! I put it in your room!" Beijing said. Beijing and Meowzi walked into Meowzi's temporaily room. A minute later.

"YOU HAVE got TO BE JOKING ME!" Meowzi yelled. "Hey come on it's not that bad!" Beijing said.

"BAD! BAD? IT'S HORRIFIC! I'M NOT GOING TO WEAR THAT!", Meowzi yelled.

"Uh oh", Sofi said to Tina. Tina grinned.

"Oh god this is going to be good!",Tina said. Beijing came out closing the door behind him.

"What do think will happen?", she asked Tina.

Tina shrugged "I don't know, but I bet it's going to be good!". A couple minutes later Meowzi walked out of the room. She wore a red dress with a red trench coat. She had a huge red hat and red high heel shoes and wore a red bowa (That thing you put around your neck.) Tina's eyes were wide then she broke out laughing.

"I'm going to kill Beijing." Meowzi growled slowly.

Sofi just starred at disbelief,"Where did he get that outfit from?".

"He said he got it from an old hag at the thieves market!" Meowzi growled. She glarred at Tina. "You better quit it!"

Tina kept laughing "Or what?", she asked.

"I'll rip your eye sockets out!" Meowzi growled.

"Do you want to borrow a shirt from me?", Sofi said not laughing. Meowzi growled.

Beijing walked in.,"You look quite lovely madame!", he said.

Meowzi turned to him, with her eyes flashing with rage. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!". She yelled running at Beijing. Beijing ran into the kitchen, with Meowzi hot on her heels.

Sly walked in,"Okay are we ready to go or what?", he said.

"Ask Meowzi yourself!" Tina said, grinning.

"Okay it's time to leave, enough fooling arround", Bentley said."We're not fooling around! It's Meowzi and Beijing!" Tina said.

"GET BACK HER!" came Meowzi's voice.

"OH COME ON! IT'S NOT THAT BAD!" Beijing's voice said.

"I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU WISH YOU NEVER BOUGHT THIS GET UP!' Meowzi's voice yelled.

"Their such a great couple!" Tina said, grinning.Sofi laughed and looked at Bentley. He looked back and she moved her eyes away immediatly.After a few minutes the gang were in tempraily van, driving off to the airport. Beijing had a bruise on his shoulder but he looked sort of happy. The airport was very crowded. They stayed in a group making sure not to get lost in the big crowd.." Can we go into the gift shop! " a kid said.

"No dear." his mom said.

"PLEEEEASE!" the random kid yelled.

"Oh he better not do that the whole time we're here!" Meowzi growled.

" His mom needs to disipline him if he's acting up", Sofi said.

"MOMMY! PLEEEAAASE!" the kid yelled again.

"No dear." the mom said in an irretaited voice.

"You can say that again." Meowzi said, to Sofi.

."WHAT! I THOUGHT THE FLIGHT WAS FOR 12:30am.!", Sly said in a harsh tone.

"Sorry sir but our pilots aren't here yet .Looks like it's going to be another 30 minuet wait for you", the worker said.

"YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Meowzi yelled. She looked at the worker with an evil eye. "Either you get a pilot on the plane or your going to have to call a janitor to clean up your insides when I'm-" Beijing put a hand over Meowzi's mouth. "Uh, sorry. It's uh.. that time of month!" he said, smiling.

Meowzi punched Beijing in the arm really hard."Sofi just gave a very irretaited hard sigh and sat down.She sat in one of the chairs in front of large glass window where you could see the planes that were landed. She opened her pack and took out a crystal orb that she had bought previosly and starred into it. Then she starred at the clock and the night sky.The clock read 12:28 am.Meowzi stomped around. "OH! I hate airports!"

"Atleast this one is better then the one in New York!" Beijing said, taking a seat next to Sofi.

Sofi just starred into the orb in a deep trance not aware of what they were saying. Meowzi starred at Sofi. "Yo, Sofi! That crystal ball won't make time go faster!

Then Sofi just blacked out on the floor for about 2 seconds and had a short dream.

Dream sequence

_"It's no use! Save yourself Sly!",Bentley screamed._

_" He wants something to eat? EAT THIS!", said Sly throwing his cane at a giant monster that was holding Bentley, and it let go of him. It grabbed the cane with it's mouth and spatt it out.Then It grabbed Sly with its hand -like paws ."NO SLY!NO!", screamed Bentley from a distance as he watched the giant monster grab Sly._

"Hey! Wake up!" Meowzi said while shaking Sofi. She woke up screaming "SLY!",she yelled falling out the seat.

"I'M NOT SLY YOU IDIOT!" Meowzi yelled.

"Huh, what the heck just happend?", Sofi said in a surprised tone.

"You blacked out." Beijing said.

Sofi just shook it off and said ,"Where is the raccoon?".

"Oh Sly, he went off to the bathroom to get you a wet paper towel! Just in case you had a fever!", Beijing said.

"Yeah." Meowzi said.

"Beijing don't say the S word in public! The walls have ears remember!",She whispered.

Beijing smiled. "Yeah, your right."

"What the heck happened to you?" Meowzi asked

."I dunno, all I rember was a dream I had. It was of Sly and Bentley in trouble. But I felt like it really was happening.

"Woah, sounds serious." Beijing said.

"Oh come on! It was just a dream!" Meowzi said.

"But after all I was gazing in the orb so it could happen, bye the way thy were at an island too.And there was a ugly monkey there that wanted to kill Sly.", Sofi finished.

"Sounds like that island Sly and Bentley have planned on going to get to the family vault. And that monkey must have been Dr. M. But I'm not certain, all I know is he's some sort of monkey who's built this huge fort around the Cooper vault." Beijing said.

"Sly told me a bit about that", she said.

"He mentioned it." Meowzi said.

"Sofi, perhaps you should tell Sly and Bentley about that dream! It might be important!", Beijing said.

"I don't think they will beieve me, but I only black out when something bad will happen", Sofi said in a worried tone.

Beijing put a hand on Sofi's shoulder. "You don't have to tell them if you don't want to. But it might be best if you do!" Beijing said.

"Hey, guys! Look what I bought!" Tina said. She was holding those weird water filled squishy things. It kept falling out of her hand.

"Why did you buy that?" Meowzi asked.

"I don't know, I thought it was cool!" Tina said, picking it up, but it just fell again.Sofi just lauged. Sly and Bently came.

"You alright, Sofi?" Sly asked.

"Yes I'm fine", she said reluctantly."Later can I talk to you? Alone? It's important".

"Alright then." Sly said.

"Now bording, plane 16, to Venice, Italy! All passenger's please board.", A voice came over the intercom.

"Let's go!" Beijing said.They all had there tickets ready and had taken up 3 rows of seats.Sly had sat alone with Sofi, while Bentley and Tina sat behind and Meowzi with Beijing sat in the back.

"So Sofi, what did you want to tell me?" Sly asked.

"Okay" she said while putting one hand on her scared face and messaging it. "You know how you, Bentley and the rest of the team are going to defeat Dr.M?",she asked nervously. "Yes." Sly said, looking at Sofi with concerned eyes. "Is something wrong, Sofi?",he asked.

"Well just be careful please you and Bentley especially", she said at the verge of tears almost. She looked into his dark brown handsome eyes and told him something but without talking. _"I can't handle the lose of more loved ones_", said Sofi.

A bit startled and freaked out, Sly said, "_Don't worry, you won't looose anyone.Anymore_.", he thought back.

"When Bentley bombs the bridge in Dr.M's fortress be careful", she said this time but with words.

"Alright then." Sly said, then whispered. "Sofi?Are you psychic?"

"I really don't know, I don't want to tell anyone but I can't help it", she said crying silently. "I don't want you to think I'm a freak", she cried.

"Don't cry, Sofi." Sly said. "It's alright. Besides,your going to have lots of fun in Venice!" Sly said, grinning.

_"Thank you for being a kind friend", _Sofi said without speaking.

_"Your welcome."_ Sly responded.

"NO I DON'T WANT ANY PEANUTS WHY DID YOU HAVE TO WAKE ME UP FOR THAT!" Meowzi yelled in the back.

"Sly grinned again.Then laughed.They both laughed and as the night went by Sofi fell asleep happy.Finally the plane landed. The gang walked out, It was quite dark.

4:06 a.m Venice, Italy

"What time is it?", Meowzi asked.

"About 4 o'clock!" Beijing said.

"Wow, I never been to Venice, Italy before!", Sofi said in a happy tone.

"We've been through Italy once." Tina said.

"The time we were heading for Rome, and the gladiater gem!" Meowzi said, grinning.

"Cool!",Sofi said. "Must have been tough to get at it".

"It was easy!" Meowzi said. Stupid Romans don't know how to set up decent security!"

Sofi laughed." Must be fun being able to see the world".

"Yeah, it is!" Meowzi said.

"You get kind of bored with it after the doing it your whole life though." Beijing said.

"I never really left home much as a kid", Sofi said.

"Well your lucky." Beijing said.

"Oh come on, B! Being named after the place you were born in is cool!" Tina said.

"But I guess it is tough traveling to much", Sofi said.

"It is. But it's still sort of fun!" Beijing said.

"Alright you guys, let's go!" Sly said.They walked down the dark street and saw a beaten up old house that was empty .Bentley wheeled himself while holding his laptop and typing something.And they stepped in the old shabby house."According to the information I have now Murray should be here somewhere", Bentley said.

"Perhaps we should get more info from the police station." Beijing inquired.

"All of the cops here arent in charge, it's mostly Octavio's security ",Bentley said.

"We'll take care of it tomorrow morning", Sly said yawning.

"I'm not tired yet!", Tina said.

"You could watch a DVD on Bentley's laptop", Sly said.

"Hey!",Bentley screamed.

"Relax Bentley, it's not like they never used a computer before", Sly said.

"Yeah dude!" Tina said.

"Yeah, I guess we'll watch Shark Tale! Besides it's the only DVD we have right now", Sofi said.

"Alright!" Tina said.

"No thanks I sleep." Beijing said.

"Yeah me too." Meowzi said with a shrug.

"Weaklings." Tina said. Beijing just shrugged.

"OH I'LL SHOW YOU WEAK!" Meowzi yelled. "First one to fall alseep has to wear the winner's choice of disguise!" Meowzi said.

"Bring it on!" Tina said.

"You going to join the bet too, Sofi?" Meowzi said, grinning.

"Heck no!", she said.

"What? Scared?" Meowzi said.

"No it's just cuz uhhh... You know what? Fine I'm in!",Sofi said.

"I'll get the movie started!" Tina said.

"Alright then!" Meowzi said.

"First we have to get our sleeping bags out", Sofi said.They prepared the old house to make it livible by putting an old milk crait and putting a table cloth on it for the laptop.They also had to unpack their bags and set their sleeping bags.

"Alright then!" Meowzi said. "The more cormfortable, the faster you two will fall asleep!"."Okay kets get one thing strait", Sofi said, "this is the boy's room" she said pointing to the bedroom on the left, "and this is the girl's room",she said pointing to the right.

"The farther away we're from you guys the better!" Beijing said, joking.

"Ha ha! So funny!" Meowzi said.

"It's just boys will be boys and sometimes they dont think very well",Sofi said.

"Hey! Not all boys are dumb! Just look at me and Bentley!" Beijing said.

"Hey!". Sly said.

"Mostly Bentley he's smart", Sofi said quietly.

"Alright! Can we get this movie started or what?" Meowzi said.

"Please be careful with the laptop!", Bentley said in a worried tone as they walked off into the room with it.

---------------

Hows that for a chapter huh? Don't forget to thank Gothic Meowzi too, she helped in her charectar dialoge and a little of Sly's! Next one will have them pull of a job i promise. its just its hard making this stuff up u know.


	8. YAY Italy

srry for the wait ppls! me and gothic meowzi wanted this chapter to be good! oh and I GOT THE PIC OF MEOWZI! okay mail me if u want the link!

----------------

4:36am Venice, Italy

Day One

A day after they had arrived to Italy, but this counts as day one for them since they were sleeping and getting themselves prepared to do their jobs. It was still a bit dark out when they were all awake. Every one was eating breakfast around a small table made from milk crait boxes that were stacked. Bentley was looking up more info on Don Octavio with his laptop while eating his cereal. "I still have to warm-up before I do another job again",Sly said to brake the silence. "Sofi, if you want I could try to teach you how to spire jump or run on ropes", he finished.

"Run on ropes? Are you crazy?I cant learn that!", she said.

"Come on, I'll teach you", Sly said.

"Okay I guess. Later.

"I made you your binocucom Sofi", Bentley said as he handed her a grey and black binocucom.

"Cool!", Sofi said as she was looking into it."Thanks"she said as she stopped looking into it," very cool",she finished slowly.She blushed but it couldn't show because she had grey fur.

"Later I'll show you how to operate it", Bentley said in a proud tone again.

Sometime later...

"That massive dome marks the Venetian Police Station", Bentley said.

"Cops 'round here really like to make an impression", Sly said as he was zooming in with his binocucom.

"I'm afraid it's a losing battle, Don Octavio runs the show in this neighborhood not the cops", Bentley said in a low tone.

"Noted hmmm... looks like I found my way inside", Sly said in his handsomly sneaky voice.

"That dome is covered in glaze tile! There's no way in there!"Bentley said.

"Aww come on pal, there's always a way", Sly said as he put away his binocucom. Sly, Meowzi, and Sofi headed for a boat. They hopped onto it but saw there was a pole sticking out of the water. "Looks like Sofi will have to stay here!" Meowzi said. Sofi just looked at Sly frowning.

"Sorry, Sofi, but the only way to get to the police station you have to use some moves you haven't learned yet." Sly said. Meowzi smirked. "But if you want, I can help you up to the roof top!" Sly said.

"What!" Meowzi and Sofi said in unison.

"Yeah, I can carry you up to the roof!" Sly said. "I've carried Meowzi before!".

"Don't remind me." Meowzi grumbled.

"I don't know dude I weight like 120", Sofi said almost giggling.

"Well I understand if you don't want to go." Sly said.

"I'll go! I've never been on a job this cool before!", Sofi said.

"Alright!" Sly said grinning. Meowzi rolled her eyes and spired jumped onto the pole.

"Damn! How'd you do that!", Sofi said in a shocked and amazed tone. Meowzi smiled. "Oh it takes lots of practice! But it was easy!" Meowzi said, "By the way, when Sly is spire jumping with you, keep your head tucked in! You can get real dizzy from it!" She hopped to the next pole.

"Ready?" Sly asked offering his hand to Sofi.

"Uhhh..",Sofi said in a scared tone,"Okay".

"Don't worry it'll be ok!" Sly said.

"Yeah! Piece of cake!", Meowzi said, who was already on the rope leading up.Sofi had her eyes closed the whole time as they jumped."You feeling sick, Sofi?" Meowzi said."No", Sofi said in a more confident tone. Finally they made it to the top. Sly set Sofi down.

"See, Sofi? You did it!" Sly said. "Now Meowzi here, the first time I did it to her she was yelling at me." he said grinning.

"HEY! You did it without asking bud!" Meowzi yelled.

"Dude you must really be skilled at this stuff", Sofi said in a happy tone.

"Well I am a master thief." Sly said grinning.

"Nice climbing you guys. I got the blueprints to the jail cell", Bentley said through the binocucom as they climbed through the vent.

"Just head into that air vent there." Beijing said too.

"Come on let's go!" Meowzi said.

"What is this American gladiators or something ?", Sofi said almost laughing. Sly laughed. Meowzi shook her head.

"Come on let's go you two!" Meowzi said, climbing into the air vent.They went in the vent one by one Sofi was the last to jump in. Sofi carefully jumped in the vent to make sure she landed directly on her feet.

"Hey, Murray? That you?", Sly whispered.

"That name is a stain in my pants bro. What?", said a low, raspy, french- accented voice that came from a tall, purple, old, french iguana lizard who was about 6 foot 5, and dressed in an ugly old suit, and had many rings on his fingures."Cooper! You got some fuzzy dice to be here".

" Dimitri. Long time no punch, see you still in jail. Meowzi laughed.

"And your still a cracker box",Dimitri whispered back to Sly.

"Lets get past the name calling and get to the point", Sly rushed to say.

"Looking for main man Murray huh?", Dimitri said with his old, sleezy voice rising."Sorry! But I'd rather see you get busted by the cops! GUARDS! GUARDS! POLIZ'IA!", the old lizard screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Wait", Sly whispered in a begging tone.

"Stupid lizard", Meowzi said.

_"Gotta think of something to keep him quiet", _Sly thought.

"Sly come here for a sec, you too Meowzi", Sofi said.We could try threatining him."

"Might work." Meowzi said.

"Give it a try", Sofi said as Sly went over to the old lizard.

"Listen, 'pal' ", Sly said in a very nasty tone with his arms folded ,"Rat me out to those cops and it would be one heck of a cage match, and we both know who'll win, or did you forget Paris,"Sly whispered in a very angry voice glaring at Dimitri.

"Worth it to see your smug face in jail", Dimitri said simply glarring back with his arms folded. Meowzi growled.

"You sure? Cause I still think we haven't taken out all your teeth out yet, and I bet you wouldn't want them gone." Meowzi said.

"Oh I'd really want to see you behind bars!" Dimitri said.

"Got anymore great ideas." Meowzi whispered to Sofi, sarcasticly.

"Stupid lizard!", Sofi whispered in a harsh tone to Meowzi.

"Try making a deal with him", Sofi said.

"If all those cops get their mitts on me who's gonna bust you outta jail?", he said in an innocent tone with his ears down.

"You don't rat us out, and we'll get you out of here." Meowzi said.

"But what happens when Dimitri is out, eh? Those cops will be all over me and Dimitri is put back in the slammer! And I get double time! GREIF!", the old crazy lizard screamed.

"Yeah he's right, it'll be hard sneaking out of here..", Sly thought to himself.

"Ok shut up already!" Meowzi said, "Here we'll distract the guards while you make a run for it! Sound good?"

"Great, so Dimitri is free while Cooper and friends are being caught by the cops", the old lizard said."The keys are over there just be careful, those cops are a bad bunch of bunnies", Dimitri said cautiously.

"Oh I can defiantly see your language hasn't gotten any better!" Meowzi said.

"You two stay here. I'll go get the key", Sly said climbing under the table.

"Please be careful Sly!" Sofi whispered.

"Oh he'll be fine!" Meowzi said. "Stop worrying! Honestly, your making me think you got a crush on Sly other than Bentley."

"Raccoon girl gots a crush on the turtle man?" Dimitri said.

"One, I'm not a raccoon I'm a wofl, two so what if I have a crush on him?You got a problem with it?", Sofi said moodly lizard.

"It's just Sly is like family", Sofi said to Meowzi.

"_Heh, she wishes_", Meowzi thought.

"_No I don't wish Meowzi_" ,Sofi said.

Meowzi looked at Sofi. "Did you just?" Meowzi said.

"Yes I did", Sofi said.

"Can I speak to you alone, Sofi?" Meowzi growled.Meowzi and Sofi walked over to a corner. "Listen, whatever this thing with mind reading is about. You better keep it to your self! Got that?" Meowzi said.

"I only read minds if they involve something about me", Sofi said.

"Suuure, whatever. Just don't you dare go reading my mind again!" Meowzi said."Listen, I just got some ' things' I don't want blabbed out to the public because of you!" Meowzi said.

"I won't I don't do things like that!", Sofi said. Sly was almost done crawling under the tables

"You better not." Meowzi growled. Then she looked out where Sly is. "How long will it take him?"

"I don't know but he better watch out when the lights go back on", Sofi said.

"DUK!", Sofi whispered loudly pulling Meowzi to the bottom of the desk.The lights came back on.

"That was close" Meowzi said.

"Relax boys the lights are on the fritz again," Inspector Fox said as she was showing the other cops a slide show of Don Octavio, it looked like a meeting of some type.

"Hey I remember her! Thats Carmelita!", Sofi said.

How do you know her?" Meowzi asked.

"When I met Sly and Bentley", Sofi said.

"Oh, well I've been chased by her a million times." Meowzi said.

"I think she likes Sly ", Sofi whispered.

Meowzi grinned, "That's what I think too."

"I don't blame her, but as I've said previously it's not Sly I want to date it's Bentley", Sofi finished blushing.

Meowzi grimaced. "I'd rather be hanged then go out with either!" she said.

"Good! Then that's less compitition for me, because I'll have Bentley all to myself ,"Sofi giggled. Meowzi made a gagging noise.

"Hey! What was that?", one of the gorilla cops said in his deep voice as he got out of his seat.

"Officer Prendergast! Is there any reason your out of your seat durring my presentation?", Carmelita said in a moody tone.

"I could have sworn I heard something ", the officer said in his deep voice."Sounded like it was coming from under this table", he said as he was heading towards the table Meowzi and Sofi were hiding under."Take your seat now!", Carmelita bellowed.

"But-"

"Officer Prendergast, would you like me to dismiss you. Take your seat!", Carmelita said as if she was speaking to a small child.

Meowzi smiled. "Sucker!" she thought.

"I think I was going to wet myself ", Sofi said quietly as the cop took his seat.

"You got to get use to stuff like that when your a thief!" Meowzi said.

"I meant to say that in a humorous way", Sofi said smiling.

"Still is way better than the place I came from", Sofi finished

"Really?" Meowzi said.

"Yeah,"Sofi said in a quiet tone.

"Was it your parents?" Meowzi asked.

"Sorta",Sofi said.

"I understand that." Meowzi grumbled, then sighed. "Parents stink."

"I'm back", Sly said showing off the keys as he got up from the floor.

"Finally!" Meowzi said.

"What a miracle they didn't see you!", Sofi said in relief.

"Can we get this over with?" Meowzi said as Sly headed towards the locks on Dimitri's cell. He had already opened the padlock all he needed to do was open the combination lock.

"Can you really crack this coco nut?", Dimitri said in curiousity as he watched Sly fumble with the lock.

"Its worth a try", Sly said as he was safe cracking the lock.

"Please...their easy!" Meowzi said. "Of course Beijing is always the one to do them." Meowzi thought.

"I've heard about that before! I saw it on "It takes a thief", Sofi said.

"Oh come on, they're not real thieves!", Meowzi said.

"Tell me about it", Sofi said.

"Done yet Sly?" Meowzi asked

"Almost...Done,"Sly said as he finished, "Where will we see Murray?"

"Go to Realto Bridge, big Italian landmark, can't miss it,"Dimitri said.

"Alright, get out of here! We'll take care of the police!" Meowzi said.

"Oh my-,"Sofi said pointing at Sly.

"What?" Meowzi said staring at the direction of where Sly was standing.Then her eyes widened.

"Attention all assorted meat heads, and lady!", Sly yelled in a mocking tone.

"Cooper gang! Grab Them men!",Carmelita yelled.

"And... We're out", Sly said as they ran out the exit.

"Aww, this brings back memories!" Meowzi laughed. Carmelita kept throwing shock pistol shots but kept missing. "Uh Carmelita...your aim hasn't gotten any better!" Meowzi yelled over her shoulder.

Sly and the others hopped onto a boat. "You have some nerve breaking into my police station." Carmelita said.

"I thought we weren't spending enough time together." Sly said.

"Then how about we spend some time together in my intergation room?" Carmelita said.

"So straight forward. What happened to the sincer girl I used to know?" Sly asked. Sofi was just starring at them. Meowzi was grinning.

"She grew up and stopped taking pity for guys like you!" Carmelita said.

"Guys like me, are you saying I've got competion?" Sly said. Meowzi laughed.

"Your the only one in my sights now." Carmelita said.

They ran but Sofi couldn't spire jump, "Meowzi take Sofi home now! I'll catch up later!", Sly said as they were running. Meowzi groaned but turned to Sofi.

"This way!" she said. She hopped onto a crossing boat.

"Get back here!", Carmelita yelled shooting them but missing and she turned back to Sly.

"Sly gets all the fun." Meowzi growled.

" Are you kidding me he's being chased by Carmelita right now!", Sofi said as they continued to run.

"Yeah, that's fun! Sheesh, your not use to this theif life yet, are you?" Meowzi said.

" No, but I want to be", Sofi said.

"Well there's a lot to learn about it!" Meowzi said.

" I know, but I'll get used to it," Sofi said as they continued to run.

"Better, cause if your going to hang with Sly and his gang, you got to get use to it!" Meowzi said. "But really, it's a cool way to live, really!" she said, grinning.

"I know, but after a while I'll try to get used to it",Sofi said as they opened the door to the house.

"You guys alright?" Beijing said.

"Of course!" Meowzi said.

"Ok, Sofi are you alright?" Beijing asked.

"Yes, I'm fine",Sofi said.

"Good", Beijing said. He turned to Meowzi, "Let me guess, Sly's being chased by Carmelita?" he asked.

"Yes! lucky devil." Meowzi said.A couple of minutes later they heard Sly knocking on the door.

"SLY!", Sofi said pulling him into an embracing bear hug."Ewww, you smell like sewer!", Sofi said letting go very quickly.Meowzi held her nose,

"Ew! Sly! What happened?" she asked.

"I had to hide in the sewer", Sly said in a low embarresed tone.

"Who is this?", Sofi asked looking the pink hippo.

Meowzi laughed then turned to the hippo. "Murray! I thought you were gone!" she said.

"How's it going, Murray?" Beijing said.

"Hi guys!", Murray said in his deep voice but in a childish way.

Sly laughed and introduced Murray to Sofi, "Murray this is Sofi, she'll get in you head and mess with you six different ways to Sunday",Sofi giggled."Suuure." Meowzi said."Awsome I guess", Murray said in a surprised tone. The hippo looked at Sofi blushing in that 'oh my god I have a crush on you' sorta way."Hi ", Murray said in a bashful tone."Errrr. Hello", Sofi said in awkward and confused way." 'The Murray' is pleased to meet you, Murray said speaking to Sofi in his usual childish way. "What's up with the outfit?" Meowzi asked, holding down laughter."I'm in the 'Dream Time' training ", Murray said. Sofi giggled again starring at Murray's outfit.

Later( at like 6:30 am), Sly just took a shower and went to bed. While Sofi just went out to explore the city with Tina and Murray.Sofi walked outside of the hide out but was stopped by Bentley."Remember Sofi always take your binocucom on whenever you leave the hideout".

"Don't worry I already have it ", Sofi said in a really kind tone looking at Bentley with a sweet look.Then she gave a dreamy sigh while starring at him as he went back inside the hideout.Tina grinned. "Oooh, someone gots a crush BIG time!" she said.

"Exactly! And all I have to do is get him right were I want him!", Sofi said in a sneaky tone.

Tina laughed. "Oook, sure, just one thing! If you guys kiss make sure I'm not watching!" She said.Sofi just laughed but she heard some one running behind them.It was Murray trying to catch up. "Oh um..Hi again",he said bashfully.

Sofi just looked at him as if he had gone crazy.

"Uhh..Hi?", Sofi said looking at Tina with a ' whats up with this dude?' expression on her face. Tina then grimaced. "OK! Now this is just TOO much!" Tina said.

Sofi just rolled her eyes and ran closer to Tina "Have you ever seen him act like this?", Sofi asked Tina quietly.

"Nope!" Tina said, grinning.

"I'm not attracted to him, but I don't want to hurt his feelings ", Sofi said in a worried quiet tone out of Murray's distance.

"Well...uh." Tina said, scratching her the back of her head nervously. "I don't know what you should do! I would suggest asking Meowzi, but ya know her." Tina said.

"Are you kidding she would mop the floor with him!", Sofi said.

"So uhh Sofi, you're a psychic?", Murray interrupted.

"Uhh... sorta I can't actaully see the future whenever I want it usaully happens in visions", Sofi said.

Tina grinned. "So what do you all wanna do?" Tina asked.

Sofi looked at a pocket watch she had the time was 6:46am the sun just came out,"I guess lets get something to eat maybe at Olive Garden",Sofi said. "That place is a bit pricy though".

"Yeah and it's WAY to fancy!" Tina said. "How about...PIZZA!"

"Uhh I guess so", Sofi said.

"I 'll pay for it", Murray said.

"Alright! Free pizza!" Tina said. She started running off. "Come on! I think I know where the pizza shop is!".Then they heard Tina yell that the restraunt was closed.

"DANG IT!" Tina yelled, banging on the door. "STUPID RESTRAUNT PEOPLE! I WANT MY PIZZA! I HAVE COSTOMER RIGHTS YA KNOW!

"Wow, what's with this place? It looks like a ghost town!" Sofi said looking through the window of the restraunt.

"Oh, whatever." Tina said, stopping her banging, then she yelled. "THE NEW YORK PIZZA PROBABLY TASTES BETTER THEN YOUR CRUD!"

"Now what?" Tina said, acting as though she weren't just yelling at a door.

" Hold on, let me try something,"Sofi said climbing on the large flower pot to reach the top of the small house."HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOO?", Sofi yelled as the town just left an echo while she stood on the top of the house. "HEEEEEEEEEEEEELLOOOOOOOOOOO!", Sofi yalled again and stopped.

"Wow! ECHO!echo, echo" Tina yelled as her voice echoed across the town, and then started laughing.

"Somethings not right", Sofi said in a serious tone.

"Oh come on! Dang people probably never heard of 'night life' !" Tina said.

"But all the businesses should be opening now!", Sofi said.

"Come on guys lets go", Murray said looking nervous.

"Yeah, let's go see if there's another pizza place around here." Tina said.

As they were walking they spotted a few guys speaking in Italian. Tina went up to ask directions.

"Yo, do you guys know where there's an OPEN pizza place or something?" Tina asked.One guy (pigeon) just yelled real loud in Italian while pointing at them and more guys came. Sofi, Murray, and Tina were running by now.

"ALL I SAID WAS, WHERE WAS THE PIZZA SHOP!" Tina yelled, running.

"MURRAY DO SOMETHING!", Sofi screamed as the group of guys got larger and larger.

"I can't it's against my training!", Murray said panicking.

"OH! Forget Murray!" Tina said, turning around. "Ok! Enough goofing around!" she said, grinning." Time to get serious!" Tina said while punching a guard. A cat guard scratched Sofi right across the face, Sofi's eyes started glowing an ominous blue, then started to change color to a hot red, the cat guard floated in the air for a second and was thrown across the pavement of the road. Tina was beating up two guards but glanced at Sofi. "Nice one Sof!" Tina said, she hadn't noticed Sofi's eyes.Sofi just made a look as if she didn't know what had just happend.

"Thanks!", Sofi said as she slashed a pigeon guard across the chest with her nails."There's to many! Where's Murray!", Sofi said while the guards were trying to bring her down.

"WE don't need him!" Tina said, punching at five guards around Sofi. "He's off in 'La la land' !".

"There's too many! We have to go now!", Sofi said as two large dogs came out and started shooting at them but missed.

"Alright! Follow me!" Tina said, running off.

"Where are we going? Shouldn't we go to the safe house instead?", Sofi asked as they ran past an ally way.

"We have to loose them first!" Tina said.

"Do you have your binocucom?", Sofi asked as they continued to run.

"Uuuuh...no." Tina said.

" Well today is your lucky day! Bentley, HELP!" Sofi shouted into the bincucom while holding down a small blue button on it.

"What? What?", Bentley said as he wheeled his wheel chair quickly to the milk crait box table, and picked up the head-set by his laptop. "What is it guys?", Bentley asked.

"HELP! These guys are all attacking us!Send someone over fast!", Sofi shouted.

"I'll send Sly over right away", Bentley said real fast.

"I'm coming too!" Meowzi said, getting up.

"Hurry up Meowzi!", Sly said running down they street. By this time Sofi already had a bloody nose, while Tina had a lot of scratches all over her face.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THE NEXT GUARD I SEE!" Tina said panting.

"WERE'S SLY ?", Sofi screamed."WE CAN'T TAKE ANY MORE OF THIS!", Sofi yelled at the top of her lungs. Suddenly a cane came out of no where, taking out three guards. Then another taking out two."Sorry we're late!" Meowzi said.

"You girls ok?" Sly asked.

"No we're not", Sofi said slowly and weakly as she was pinching her nose to keep it from bleeding.

"Come on let's get out of here!" Sly said gathering Tina and Sofi. It was like an ocean full of guards Meowzi and Sly kept hitting their way across the streets with their canes. Sofi and Tina kept throwing punches to make it to the safe house.

"Almost there, guys!" Sly yelled through the noise of the guards.

"This would be much easier with Murray!" Meowzi yelled.

"Well, he's at psycho world right now, ain't he?" Tina yelled.

"Bwhat's his dam bpoblem?", Sofi said as she pinched her nose making her voice sound different. They finally reached the safe house and slammed the door shut.

Sly sighed. "Well it happened a while ago, when we were stealing the Clockwerk parts." Sly said. Tina walked away.

"I wasn't around then so I can't tell ya nothing." Tina said. Sofi had a soft exprssion on her face.

"It's not his fault, he shouldn't feel guilty".

"Yeah, he shouldn't." Sly said.

"We all couldn't do anything about it!" Meowzi said, "It happened so fast! No one could of stopped it! Murray shouldn't beat himself up because of it!" Meowzi said.

"It'll take sometime for him to know it wasn't his fault but, he'll change", Sofi said looking unusually pale while holding a paper towel under her nose. "I need to sit", she said quietly taking a seat on a milk crait box. "Meowzi can you go get me a glass of water and another paper towel, please?", Sofi said looking very weak and pale from the loss of blood and bruised eye. "Get it your self!", Meowzi growled.

"I'll get it for you", Beijing said as he walked in the room.

"Thanks Beijing", Sofi said as she tried to give a friendly smile." You were quick to fight a large group of enemys ,but you won't even help someone of your own team," Sofi said in a soft weak tone.Meowzi looked away.

Beijing showed up with the water and paper towels."Thanks again", Sofi said as she gave a friendly but weak smile.

"No prob. You should go take a rest Sofi." Beijing said.

Beijing smiled and got up. "Hey Meowzi can I talk to you alone?" he said.

"Alright." Meowzi said, getting up.Sofi tried to get up and limped off slowly into the room with the sleeping bags. She closed her eyes in pain as she lay down on the black sleeping bag. Tina walked in. "Sheesh, I didn't know you got THAT beaten up!" She said."It's not a problm, I should feeel better soon", Sofi said with her face down on the pillow.

"That's good," Tina said, her ears perked up. "Hey you hear that?".

"What?", Sofi said raising her ears as well. Then the two could hear the faint sound of yelling.

"Sounds like Beijing and Meowzi." Tina said.

"What is she fighting about now?", Sofi said rolling her eyes and throwing her head on the pillow.

"Hmmmm...sounds like Beijing is doing most of the yelling." Tina said.

"Oh god,I hope it's not because of me!", Sofi said tugging her own hair .

Tina looked out into the hallway where you could hear more cleary of the conversation. "Sounds like it."

"But I don't want them to fight, I just want Meowzi to be nicer!", Sofi said in guilt. Tina pulled her head back to look at Sofi.

"Sounds like that's what Beijing is trying to do."

"Can you hear exactly what they are saying?", Sofi said in a quiet tone.

"Not really." Tina said. "Want to go hear em?"

"NOOOOO! Are you crazy?", Sofi said. Tina grinned.

"Fine, then I will!" she said as she walked out of the room.

Get back here!", Sofi said trying to keep it down but yelling for Tina. Tina just grinned and kept going walking up to a door, where the yells were coming from. Sofi hesitated but got up limping in pain to go chase after Tina. "Tina get away from them now!", Sofi said whispering in her young voice.

Tina just grinned and put ear up to the door.

"If you could just be a little bit more nicer we could get through this thing in one piece!" Beijing said from the room.

"You don't have to tell me who I can be nice to, and who I can't." Meowzi said. "I know I can't, but she's on our team and-"

"No she's on the COOPER team! Not our team!" Meowzi interrupted.

"News flash Meowzi, we are too!" Beijing said.

"No, we're helping the Cooper gang! Like I'd ever join willing." Meowzi said.

"You did a long time ago." Beijing said, "And you liked it, you know you did". Meowzi just growled.

"Look all I'm asking is to be a little nice to Sofi, alright? Just until this whole thing is over with." Beijing said. Then Tina and Sofi heard footsteps.

"RUN!" Tina whispered, running down the hallway, grabbing Sofi's arm.

Sofi ran but just kept thinking to herself, "Why am I here if I'm not wanted?", She just kept running with Tina.

Tina ran into the room and closed the door. "OK! Act casual!" Tina said.

"What that I just had my feelings hurt?", Sofi said coldly.

"Oh. Don't take it seriously Sof. Meowzi is VERY stubborn! It took me a long time to become her best friend! But I guess we had something in common" Tina said.

Sofi smiled and laughed. "But you act much cooler than her!", Sofi said smiling.

"You haven't known me long enough!" Tina said, laughing. Meowzi opened the door to the room.

"Were you two just outside in the hall, listening to me and Beijing?" she asked. "What would make you think that?" Tina asked. Sofi just gave a weak but sneaky smile. When Tina left Sofi got to rest but when she closed the door Sofi couldn't help but cry as she threw herself on the pink and white sleeping bag.But it wasn't because of what Meowzi said, no, it was another problem, her past. All she did was think deeply of her younger years as a kid.

Later at night..(When Sofi felt better)...

Come on Sofi you could do it!",Sly said pointing his cane at the gutter from the side of their house.

"I don't know Sly what if I fall off ?", Sofi said in a frightened tone as she was edging away from the gutter pipe.

"No you won't! Here I'll show you!",Sly said as he put his cane in his mouth and began to climb the gutter. He made it to the top and yelled,"Climb! You won't fall!", Sly said looking down at Sofi.

Sofi took a deep breath and tried to climb up."AHHH!", Sofi let out a high pitched screamed as she almost lost her grip on the gutter pipe, but Sly climbed down half way and stretched his arm out."Come on Sofi grab my hand! Your almost their!",Sly yelled. Sofi closed her eyes in fear, let out a deep sigh, and continued climbing.Before she knew it she was up! "See Sofi you can do it!", Sly said.

"I still need to get better at it, my god the view up here is beautiful", Sofi said in an awed tone as she looked at the view of Venice. She looked at the view then at Sly.Then she took out a small sketch pad from her back pack, and began to sketch Sly as he was running on the ropes. Sly just smiled at Sofi as he watched her sketch the picture. Her drawings looked like almost like the ones they do at Sucker Punch but more thin, and whispy."Why don't you try?", Sly said breaking the silence.  
"Try what?", Sofi said forgetting that Sly was actually there.

"Climb the ropes!", Sly said in a friendly tone smiling, while pointing at the ropes with his cane.

"Are you insane? I can't do that!", Sofi said as if Sly was crazy.

"Come on I'll show you", Sly said grinning in his handsomely-laid back tone.Slowly, Sly put his tippy toes down on the rope so Sofi could see. Sofi just watched Sly carefully. Sly was already 1/3 of the distance of the rope but Sofi tried to climb on but couldn't. Sly went over to Sofi, "Like this ", Sly said while holding both of Sofi's hands and slowly trying to coax her onto the rope. "I don't know about this Sly!", Sofi said in a scared tone."Don't worry it'll be fine!", Sly said. Sofi put one toe on the rope and tried to walk but it was difficult." Let's try this some other time, I'm not really up to it right now", Sofi said putting her head down.

"Okay", Sly said in a let-down tone.

" I'm sorry, I'm just new to this thief life", Sofi said in a small voice. Sly just smiled.

---------------

Don't worry there's a dream sequence in like the next chapter so be preparred!


	9. Chapter 9

Later in the hideout,  
"We just got info that Octavio has put a hit on Carmelita", Bentley said.  
"Me and Sly are gonna have to chase Octavio's thugs down the canal, but first I have to hot-wire one of the police boats", Bentley continued.  
"Guys better hurry, I've checked the police files and Carmelita usually does her routes at this time of day." Beijing said. Meowzi grinned at Sly. "Better go save your girlfriend." she said. Sly just grinned.  
Sofi giggled. It was a rainy boring evening. Meowzi was lying down on her sleeping bag reading a magazine with Tina, Beijing was packing his things (They were almost done staying in Venice) while Sofi was drawing and listening to her music on an old box.  
Meowzi sighed and got up and stretched and walked over to a window. "I hate the rain." she mumbled.  
"Yeah, it reminds me of stuff", Sofi said. "When do you think Sly and Bentley will be back?", she said changing the subject real fast.  
Meowzi shrugged. "They take forever in missions like these." she said. Tina and Beijing looked at eachother then almost like a command they sneaked out of the room without the two girls noticing.

"Ya know, I wish I could change my past sometimes", Sofi said bringing up this random conversation.  
"Your not th only one." Meowzi said.  
"Yeah, I know it's kinda weird how things are, almost everyone in this little "group" has suffered either mentally or physically", Sofi said looking at the rain pelt the windows.  
"Got to say your right about that." Meowzi said.  
"And yet, we turned out differently", Sofi went on" Well it does prove wrong on what my dad used to say a lot", Sofi said.

Meowzi glanced at Sofi. "What did he say alot?" she asked.  
"Oh nothing- never mind", Sofi said putting her head down.  
Meowzi starred at Sofi for a minute then looked back out the window. "So exactly how long do you plan on staying with Sly and his gang anyways?"  
"Actually I never thought of that, but I'm homeless so maybe for life?", Sofi tryed to grin but sorta frowned in a guilty look. "I think after I help Sly maybe I'll try to get a job in something."   
Meowzi grinned. "You could be a fortune teller." she said.  
"Naw... They don't make much, and all I'll do is just freak people out. Maybe in music or entertainment", Sofi tryed to smile" I used to play guitar and piano a lot when I was younger".  
"I saw that, when you played the piano at that thieve's market." Meowzi said.  
"Haha oh ya I remember that and sorry if I showed off a bit, it's just I haven't seen a piano in a long time", Sofi continued.  
"Not much showing off playing a piana." Meowzi said turning around and grinning. "Besides, you don't even know how to spire jump, so I guess we're even in the whole talent thing." And just like that after their few minutes of bonding, Meowzi was back to her attitude self.  
Sofi rolled her eye's "Come on you can't move things with your mind can ya?".

Meowzi glarred. "No." she said but then grinned. "Bet you've never stolen a thing in your life though."  
"Oh well how do you know? Depends I only still from certain people", Sofi said laughing.  
"Really like who? Babies and old people?" Meowzi said.  
"No, pricks who pick on other kid's in school or hurt other people for no reason", Sofi said riasing her eye brow.

"Aw yeah I remember those dudes." Meowzi said. She'd been homeschooled for most her life but jsut recenlt she attended a middle school. "God, those guys are bozos."

Just then Beijing walked in. "Alright you guys, Bentley and Sly are back, and they already got the next couple of missions thought out." he said. "bought time." Meowzi said, getting up and walking out of the room. Beijing turned to smile at Sofi. "Ya coming?" he asked.  
"Yes I have to", Sofi said in a fearful tone.  
Beijing raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" "I dunno it's just that, I'm used to doing things and getting a consciquence if I don't do it thats all, but I know it's not like that here" Sofi said quietly. "But I'm coming."  
Beijing walked over to Sofi and put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Sofi, you don't have to fear about things like that!" He smiled. "Besides if you don't want to do something that you be afraid of or something like that, we won't push you to do it!"  
Sofi smiled "It's okay I wanna go, I just need to calm down".They went to the old kitchen and thought out they're next plan."Errr... so who's gonna distract the mafia guys" Sofi said.  
"I will, I have a way of catching guards attentions." Bentley said, sounding a bit nervous.  
"Dude what if they catch you?" Sofi said big-eyed."What are you guys gonna do?" Sofi said to Sly and Meowzi.  
"We've been in worse trouble Sofi, don't worry." Sly said resurely. "Yeah and besides I'm sure Bentley can go faster in that wheelchair then when he could walk." Meowzi said. "Ok okay" Sofi said. "Okay so what's our job?".  
"Well my job is to get those police guards ticked off enough to start a with the mafia guys." Sly said.

"Then once Carmelita's gaurds are under fire she's sure to help and take out the entire mafia!" Bentley said.

"Which is just another way to get Carmelita to help us!" Meowzi said.  
"Wow that's a change, C.Fox helping us for once"Sofi laughed.


End file.
